To My GreenEyed Flower Girl
by Lucifer's Seraphim
Summary: Just a little poem about Aeris....*sigh* Very slight AeriSeph...


To My Green-Eyed Flower Girl

A faintly AeriSeph poem, mainly about Aeris (from my own point of view, I confess), a rather unsuccessful attempt, in my eyes, to express just what I think of my green-eyed Flower Girl.

I saw you for the first time,

Silent and a little afraid in an alleyway,

Wincing at the slow death of the Planet,

Startled by the crude shoving and loud motors

Of the City of Shadows.

You smiled, and I fell in love.

Your footsteps echoed in the cavernous emptiness,

And you were so alone,

With your basket of wilting flowers.

Later, I watched as you ran from the

Explosion, the waste of life and Planet's blood.

The puppet, the hated one,

Bumped into you, and I made him

Buy one of your flowers, a gift for a little girl.

Then he fell into your life and I knew you were there to stay.

I guided you through so much sadness,

As your childhood friend was maimed,

As your fate became clear,

As you understood the dark revelations that waited for you.

You were so beautiful, so pure,

Serene, like the Moon,

Like the soft scent of the white rose,

A rose that I wished would grow next to a rose

Of deepest black,

A rose that hid sharp, cruel thorns under its snowy crown,

And intertwined with the other, ivory and ebony,

Sable and argent.

I loved your hair, a long, lustrous, chestnut waterfall

Over your breast, faint curls, pointed bangs,

Almost obscuring your eyes.

Your eyes, I could drown in them,

Pools of liquid emerald,

Laughing, weeping, sparkling with the light of the stars,

Stars that you had seen for the first time you could remember.

Stars that the twisted one had stolen from you.

Wide, inviting, eyes that smiled at me and invited

Me to take you inside my heart for a while.

Your faint smile, it made the Sun rise and set, it controlled the tides.

You were so much more than the other two,

One with her disgustingly ample figure,

One excitable, addicted to the soulgems,

Soulgems that were rendered to inconsequential

Points of light by your eyes....

No, you were different, in your plain rose dress,

Your jacket the colour of blood,

Your thin cord necklace,

Unique, exquisite.

Demure.

Then, one day, you went away,

Determined to stop the poor mad one,

He who would love you were it not for his madness.

I pitied him, admired him, and felt for him.

After all, he was so mysterious,

The long silver hair and the glowing green eyes,

How could I not imagine you and him together?

No, you went, went to the place of the beginning,

The City of your people,

And there She was, in Him, and in the puppet also, when he was able to follow.

I saw it happen, and cried out, but there was nothing

That I could do; I was kept from you,

And all I could do was watch.

He fell, the glorious one, as you prayed,

He fell, and he fell, and then he stopped falling.

In his plunge he was beautiful, hair like spun moonlight,

The sword a slice of the stars,

The sword that made me cry out in horror,

But I was powerless, and all I could do was watch.

She made him fall, she bid him, and he was

Unable to help himself, and inside, he struggled.

He fell, and the sword fell.

Fell upon you.

The ribbon unwrapped itself,

Like the silver cord, being loosed,

But there was no golden bowl, nor a pitcher,

Although there was a fountain, as I recall.

But the silver cord was loosed,

And the opalescent soulgem moved,

Dropped into the green water,

Green like your eyes,

Your eyes that were closing,

Your eyes that smiled at me for one last time,

Your eyes that closed.

The puppet said something, but I did not hear.

I heard the soft strains of the ethereal music,

The music that moved through me like a

Twisting, bent wire,

Wounding with its beauty.

I was entranced, but also, I wept.

I wept for you, my Beloved.

Numbly, I forced the puppet onwards,

Feeling perhaps that you would return, hopeful always.

Later, after the sad end,

Where the puppet slew the silver-haired one in cold blood,

I thought for a while.

And there, in the Land That is Promised,

I saw you, you and the silver-haired one.

And you smiled, and you ran to him,

And you embraced him and leaned your head against his breast,

And he looked frightened,

And then he wept.

I have placed you together,

Two bright stars in the night sky.

You were together, and outwardly I smiled,

But then tears fell,

Because I loved you, and only you,

For you will always be

My immortal Beloved,

My green-eyed Flower Girl.


End file.
